


VIII. Payung Fantasi

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: Imajinasi seorang Ron Weasley mengenai sosok di balik payung lembayung.





	VIII. Payung Fantasi

***

Ibarat bunga teratai yang mekar penuh di tengah-tengah rimbunan calla lily, begitu jugalah sosok itu.

Langka dan tersendiri.

Di tengah hujan, di antara manusia-manusia yang berlarian panik mencari naungan, dia menapak dengan keanggunan yang nyaris mustahil.

Mantel biru mudanya bergelombang, rambut panjangnya yang keperakan melayang-layang ditiup angin. Namun amat disayangkan, wajahnya tersembunyi di balik payung lembayung.

Ron hanya memandang terpesona dari balik jendela, hingga busnya berangkat memutus imajinasinya.

'siapa gerangan dinda... bidadari dari surga

ataukah burung kenari pembawa harapan pelipur hati

payung fantasi arah kemana di tuju

hey-hey, tunggu dulu...

bolehkah aku melihat seri wajahmu

hey-hey siapa dia...'

***

Daun merah bata terlihat kontras pada ranting kehitaman. Bertengger dengan tenang, hingga akhirnya angin meraup dan menaburkannya ke jalanan.

Gerimis menyusul kemudian.

Obrolan di Cafe Parlour terhenti ketika Ron menemukan Si Payung Lembayung melintas di luar jendela toko. Hanya sesaat, namun Ron mengenali kilau keperakan rambut yang panjang melayang-layang.

Itu pasti dia, Payung Fantasi-nya. Ron melongok hingga ke luar jendela, namun sayang si Payung Fantasi berbelok di tikungan.

"Heh! Kau lihat apa?" tegur Harry keheranan, sama sekali tak menyadari pencetus lamunan Ron.

Ron menggeleng, tersenyum setengah hati, seraya buru-buru menyesap kopi hangatnya. Jadi bila ada yang sampai melihat rona merah di pipinya ini, mereka akan mengasumsikannya dengan panasnya kopi. Bukan hal lain.

***

Seperti bunga yang dipupuk dan disirami berulang-ulang, begitupun cinta yang mekar karena kebiasaan.

Setiap kali hujan turun, Ron selalu menemukan sosok itu. Si Payung Lembayung, yang selangka teratai dalam himpunan calla lily.

Ini pasti takdir, hati Ron berbisik.

Jika tidak, bagaimana mungkin dua orang asing berpapasan hingga puluhan kali? Tak ada kebetulan di dunia ini, Kawan. Bahkan keberuntungan seorang penjudi pun terwujud karena satu alasan.

***

Di saat Ron telah memutuskan, matahari muncul dan merusak segalanya.

Satu hari, dua hari, seminggu pun terlewati tanpa Si Payung Lembayung melintas sekalipun. Ron pun resah. Bisa dibilang, belum pernah ia begitu menantikan hujan seperti saat ini.

Sembari menunggu, tekadnya semakin bulat. Ia bersumpah tidak akan menyia-nyiakan takdir.

***

Akhirnya... tetes pertama hujan membasahi tanah yang kering.

Hati Ron berderap.

Ia menyusuri jalan demi jalan di mana ia pernah melihat Si Payung Lembayung, berharap bertemu.

Ia tak ingin lagi mengakhiri hari dalam imajinasi, ataupun menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai misteri Si Payung Lembayung yang dilontarkannya sendiri. Kali ini, ia ingin Payung Fantasi-nya itulah yang menjawab segala keingintahuannya.

Pencariannya tak sia-sia. Di sebuah trotoar yang dinaungi pohon Maple, Si Payung Lembayung melangkah dengan anggun.

Angin menerpa mantel biru mudanya hingga berkibar penuh gelombang, sementara rambut keperakannya melayang berderai-derai.

Ron tersenyum penuh kemenangan, rasa lelahnya terlupakan. Tanpa membuang waktu ia mengejar sosok itu, sosok misterius yang membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

"Nona...!"

Ron meraih lengan Si Payung Lembayung.

Sosok itu kemudian menoleh hingga keduanya bersitatap, dan Ron merasa darah di wajahnya terhisap turun ketika mendapati, Sang Nona Muda dalam khayalannya itu... sebenarnya adalah seorang Tuan Muda...


End file.
